The objectives of this project are: 1) to characterize the effects of aging and gender on lipolytic and other metabolic responses to epinephrine. 2) to deter-mine whether aging influences the effects of thyroid hormone and exercise on metabolic responses to epinephrine, and 3) to assess whether age-related changes in adipose tissue distribution and metabolic responses to epinephrine may be ameliorated by dehydroepiandrosterone, estrogen, thyroid hormone, or exercise.